The Impossible Show
by mrbentobox
Summary: The Doctor, River, Amy, Rory, Clara, and Rose find themselves together in an imaginary world with Miles Putnam, a young genius from a different universe where they are all part of a TV show. While the Doctor and Miles work to find a way to get everyone back home, the others gather around the TV and watch Doctor Who episodes. Credit to TheOncomingSunshine for the idea!


**AN:**

**Okay, so this is my first ever fan fiction and I hope you guys like it. Please leave a review with anything you like or any constructive criticism you might have. I'll try to keep this updated regularly- like once a week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who (though how amazing would that be!)**

Miles Putnam races around the control hub, trying to figure out the cause for the alarms currently murdering his eardrums. The ground around him is shaking and the computer doesn't seem to have any explanation as to why, just one big red alert flashing across the screen. Suddenly, everything goes white- just for a few seconds. When he can see again the shaking and alarms have stopped, and standing in front of him are two very confused looking people. He knows who they are, of course, but that only make it stranger. For standing in front of him is River Song and The Doctor- characters from his favorite TV show. "What the hell," Matt cries running over to his computer and rapidly typing commands in. "This shouldn't be possible! This..." Matt pauses, "What is this?!"

"Hello," River says drawing her pistol and pointing it at Miles head, "my name is Professor River Song. Where are we? Oh," she says turning to The Doctor, "and Hello Sweetie!"

"River put the gun down," The Doctor says annoyed, "it's not polite to aim a gun at someone you just met." River reluctantly lowers the gun, though she does keep it in her hand. "Now," the Doctor says turning towards Miles, "my name is the Doctor, and you just met my wife," gesturing towards River. "Would you mind telling us exactly where we are cause I could have sworn I was just running from a very angry Attila the Hun."

"Are you real?" Miles responds as he begins to regain his composure. He walks around the Doctor poking him repeatedly before returning to his computer and doing some scans. "I mean you sure act real, and my subconscious shouldn't be able to project something this complex without me being able to pick it up," Miles says as he continues to type away at his computer.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about? Where are we and how did we get here?"

"Oh, right, sorry. You're, uh, you're in my head. Subconscious Reality Interface, or SRI, that's what I call it. It's a machine I designed that taps into the minds ability to dream and allows one to access and control it at will. It's like virtual reality except all of it goes on in one's own mind. As for how, I have no idea. The way I see it there are two possibilities: One, you're a creation of my subconscious that is being projected in front of me. The problem being I should be able to see something indicating my brain is doing that on this screen," Miles says pointing to the computer, "but I can't. The other is that you are really River Song and The Doctor. In which case the question becomes how the hell did you get in here, because no one should be able to get in here, especially not ones who would have to be from different dimensions."

The Doctor and River stared at Miles like he was mad. "Well," the Doctor says straightening his bow tie, "I can assure you I'm very real, and so is River, but why did you say we'd have to be from a different dimension?"

"You see, in my reality there's this TV show called Doctor Who... it's about, well, you," Miles says pointing to the Doctor, "and sometimes her. Oh, which reminds me, what point are you up to in your timeline? I wouldn't want to say something I shouldn't. Based on the outfit I'd say post Manhattan."

"Yeah, wait, so in this world we're just a show?"

"Well, not just a show, a pretty amazing show- massive in Britain! Seriously though, where are you, what does the Impossible Girl mean to you?"

"Clara? What about her, do you know how she's possible." The Doctor said eyeing Miles.

"I'm sorry sweetie," River interjects, "whose Clara?"

"Oh, you two haven't met? She's my new companion!" He says with a gleeful smile.

"So you're not being all mopey anymore? Good, I didn't like seeing you like that."

"Anyway," Miles says pulling the conversation back, "that means you haven't figured her out yet. Okay, that narrows it down; have you met Mr. Clever?"

"You mean the Cyber Planner? Yeah, I've dealt with him already."

"Oh, great than, you're just a little earlier." As he said this the alarms started going off again, though this time it was relegated to flashing lights. "What now," he vents looking at the screen! "You guys might want to brace yourselves, it looks like someone else is joining the party." Suddenly there was a flash of light and standing before them was Amy Pond and Rory Williams.

"AMY! RORY!" The Doctor exclaimed so full of glee it looked like he might burst.

"DOCTOR! MELODY!" The two said in unison and they pulled the two into a hug, "we thought we'd never see you again," Amy continued, "how exactly are we seeing you again?"

"Well," The Doctor said preparing to fill them in on the story. Before he could, however, Miles broke in.

"Doctor, you might want to hold off on the explanations; I'm reading at least two more people incoming- probably more of your friends!" In a few moments there was another flash and Clara was standing in the middle of the room.

"Clara! Good to see you!" The Doctor said, giving the obviously confused girl a quick kiss on the forehead before turning back to Miles, "I thought you said two more people were coming?"

"I did, I'm still reading another, uh, transmission? Is that a good word for it? Anyway, I'm still reading another transmission, just hasn't gotten here yet."

"Doctor, where are we," Clara asks almost sounding annoyed that she didn't already know, "and who are they?" she says pointing to the other people in the room.

"I'll explain everything in a moment Clara, just let us wait for whoever our final... final right?" The Doctor says glancing to Miles who just shrugs, "possibly final guest arrives." Suddenly the room starts shaking again and all the alarms go off.

"Not this again," Miles shouted in a tone that conveyed more of a humorous frustration than actual annoyance, "I thought we got over this the first time!" Then, like before, everything flashed white. As Miles vision returned he could make out the figure of a woman, blonde hair and... oh, he thought as Miles realized he was looking at none other than Rose Tyler. "Well, this is unexpected."

"Hello," she said awkwardly, "who are you all?" Noticing the dumbfounded look on the Doctor's face Miles decided to chip in.

"Hi, I'm Miles, and this is Amy, Rory, River, Clara, and finally you know The Doctor." A flash of excitement spread across her face as she realized who she was standing in front of. Immediately she ran up and threw her arms around the Doctor.

"Doctor, god it's good to see you." Pulling away she began to look him up and down, "I see you've regenerated."

"Yeah, while ago," the Doctor says smiling before he turns to the rest of the group. "Anyway, now that we're all here, I'm sure you're all wondering where we are. Basically, we're in his head." The Doctor declares pointing to Miles who awkwardly waves at the now bewildered group. The Doctor then proceeds to fill everyone in on the details: the SRI, the different reality, them all being from a TV show in this world (boy did that one get a response). Clara was the first to speak up after the Doctor finished explaining.

"So, how do we get out of here?" She asked concerned. At that everyone's head turned to Miles.

"I have no idea," he said apologetically, "normally I can just log myself out of the machine but with you guys in here I have no way of knowing what could happen. You could die, become permanently trapped in my subconscious, or something else I'm not even thinking of."

"What are we suppose to do then?" Amy responded worried.

"I can try to work out what's going on and how to get you home, but I don't know how long that could take."

"If it's our only option, what choice do we have?"

"Fair point Pond."

"So, uhh, while we're waiting, what is there to do?" Rory interjected.

"Oh, uh, here's the thing," Miles answered sheepishly, "I'm still working on the programing. Eventually, I should be able to construct entire worlds at will; however, at the moment I haven't been able to tune the machine into my mind enough for that. For now, anything I want in this world has to be programmed in before I enter the machine. Which means this room and that TV." He says pointing to a TV off to the corner.

"So what you're saying is that the only thing to do is watch TV?" inquired Rose, finally chiming in.

"Well, watch TV and talk. And there's one other thing... the only show to watch is yours."

"What!" Everyone said turning to Miles.

"You see, I have to download every show I want to watch before entering and since you're my favorite show I chose to download a bunch of yours."

"So what you're saying is that we have to watch through our lives?" Rory asked.

"Not all of it, I don't even have all the episodes of your life in here." He said to Amy and Rory. "And I haven't got any of yours." He continued to Rose. "Got all of yours though!" He finished turning to Clara and giving her a wink. "Anyway, you guys can watch if you want, catch up on each other's lives. Doctor, I'm gonna need your Time Lord super brain helping me figure this all out." The compliment evoked a grin from the Doctor but the others just groaned.

"Oh don't go giving him a bigger head," Clara complained.

Rory jumped in, "so if we're gonna watch TV, don't we need a place to sit?"

"Right, seating," Miles cried clapping his hands together, "hadn't thought of that. Okay, couch, I can do a couch. I can most probably do a couch, just give me a second." Miles shut his eyes and focused; than, after about 10 seconds, snapped his fingers. Suddenly, a couch and chairs appeared in front of the TV. "There you go."

"I thought you couldn't create things?" The Doctor said suddenly eyeing Miles suspiciously.

"Not complex things, no, but a couch is fairly simple: one color, basic shape. So, everyone, please sit down." Miles went over to the computer and started typing into it. "So what should you guys see? I could start you when Amy meets the Doctor! Ooh, or the Weeping Angels on the Byzantium! Or the Asylum of the Daleks- love that episode!" This one evoked a glare from the Doctor. "Oh right, no Asylum, sorry forgot about that."

"Why can't we do the Asylum?" Amy asked intrigued.

"Yeah, I remember the Asylum, that was a really good day," Rory added glancing lovingly at Amy, "aside from Oswin of course."

"No, sorry, can't do the Asylum for," the Doctor paused momentarily casting a quick glance at Clara that no one seemed to catch, "reasons."

"Okay... what about Utah?" Miles suggested with a slight smirk. He noticed a look cross over the faces of Rory, Amy, River, and the Doctor conveying both pain and a kind of mischievousness (he suspected as a result of knowing how both Rose and Clara would react). "Oh, oh, I know! Vincent and The Doctor- love Vincent and The Doctor... sorry Rory."

"Why?" Rory asked confused.

"Oh, you'll see. Anyways, great, Vincent and The Doctor! I'll go load it up!" As Miles ran clicked around on his computer, people found a seat around the TV. "Alright, Doctor come help me over here and for the rest of you Allons-y!" Miles proclaimed with a smirk as he clicked a button and the TV sprung to life.


End file.
